Rising Sun A new story to the saga Twilight
by Luc'e876
Summary: A new highschool, comes with new problems in the Cullens. All vampires.Edward, Bella , Renesme & all the cullens! Read & Review please!
1. New Beginning

NOTES: Hey guys. This is my first fan fiction. Dont be too harsh, but constructive criticism would be nice :) So, i come from the UK and i am only 13. Hope you enjoy this chapter, though its abit short. PLENTY MORE TO COME GUYS!

**DISCLAIMER: Twilight is not mine. Sigh. I Wish. But this story is written by me.**

**Chapter One. New beginning.**

"Edward!" I screamed in my head, knowing he could hear me if i stretched my shield out. At that very second he turned to give me innocent eyes that made me go crazy. Why did he have to do that? It wasn't very fair. Yet again, tormenting Renesme about her first day at high school, though she should be starting her first day at nursery. I still felt so very protective of her, my darling Renesme, my daughter, my life. As if she could read my mind, she skipped over, so gracefully- yet so human, to touch my hand. She showed me her, walking down a corridor, which must be her new school, with people calling her names.  
"Don't be silly honey, you're going to be fine," I replied to her thoughts.

"Time to leave," Alice called from upstairs. "And Renesme, why have you taken your black bag instead of the green, you used that yesterday! God, you're as bad as your mother!" Alice, so very alice.  
"Don't listen to her," Rosalie said while kissing her forehead. "You have a good day at school, i'll see you later sweetie" Rose and Emmet were going collage, since they didn't want to go to high school. Renesme didn't look old enough to graduate, so me, Edward, Alice and Jasper stayed at school with her, i didn't know if she liked this very much, she was a very independent girl. But ofcorse, Edward loved the idea, being the protective father he was but that wasn't such a bad thing.

We arrived to school in two cars, Edward's Volvo and Alice's porche. At least it didn't stand out here. Boston, a lovely place in the United States. I could see in the back seat of the Volvo Renesme's silent worries. The same i felt when i was human, i missed those feelings. Inside the school office it was hot and stuffy. The pant pots seemed to overflow with blossoming flowers. "Hello," Edward said. The small lady looked up. "I'm Edward Cullen, This is my family. Bella Hale, Alice Cullen, Jasper Hale And Renesme Cullen." Shock come across her face as she looked at Edward, i could tell what she was thinking. What everybody would be thinking. I felt the urge to snatch him and shout "HE'S MINE!" But i didn't, i knew better. Edward would never leave me- i knew that. "Yes." The lady said. " Here's your timetables, the map of the school and and achievement book. I believe your form tutor is Mrs Dale , and she will go through the basics with you." She gave Edward out timetables.  
"Thank you very much." Edward smiled.  
"Enjoy your first day here at Elma High dears!" We all smiled at the office lady and said thank you , except Renesme, clearly still worrying about her first day. I squeezed her shoulders tightly, saying how it would be okay, she just nodded.

Edward took my hand and we walked along the corridors, Gaining weird looks. Mmm.. The Cullens- The Freaks! I looked at Edward, but his attension was else where, i followed his gaze. A boy? Edward growled under he's breath. "What love?" i asked, so low that no human would here. "That boy, i don't like his thoughts."  
"What's he thinking?" How weird , Edward Never normally acted this way when he heard a though he didn't like. "Renesme. He's having fantasies about our Renesme" He spat.  
"Honey you can't expect nobody to ever like her, she's beautiful." She was, her thick hazel locks that hung down to her hips. "Your right, I'm just being protective again, sorry love i can't help it."  
"I Know you can't , your her father." He smiled at me and put one of his hands round my waste. We were nearly to our class , Edward and me had all our classes and a couple with Renesme. This i was glad of, i knew how it felt to have a over protective vampire family. I wanted her to be as normal as possible. She was old enough now, old enough to control her powers, old enough to control her eating habits and old enough to know why she couldn't do anything unusual to humans.

"Lets get this show on the road." Alice exploded. This school was chosen by Alice for its wide fashion facilities. It was the only reason she and jasper decided to come to school and not collage.  
"Mmm.. okay. I've got business first 'cuz' what what have you got?" She asked me, with our school relations. That was going to be hard to get used to.  
"Trig hun, i'll meet you outside the canteen at break. I'll be expecting a full update of your day, though your father.. i mean brother will probably beat you at it" i said with a grin.  
"Okay see you.. Edward, Bella, Alice and jasper." Then added "Dad,mom." Under her breath.  
And then she walked off down the hall. I could tell she was going to be fine, alice had already predicted it. Edward made her this morning before she woke. Edward and i walked to trig together. Talking about the night before. My attempt to play the piano, i was useless though he promised to teach me more. I was up for it, i was the only Cullen except Renesme that couldn't play. "I love you" Edward whispered in my ear before entering the class.  
"As i love you" Was my simpe reply, and we both gracefully walked into our first class. I felt the stared on my back, as i walked into the room.  
"Hel...hello." The teacher stuttered, staring at us. "Im miss smith, You must me Edward Cullen, and Bella Hale,your trig teacher. Take seats at the back of the class please." She gestured to the two back seats. We took our place at our desks, where luckily people wasn't able to stare.. as much. The hour past slowly, as the teacher went over the stuff i'd already learned. "How is she?" i asked Edward.  
"Fine," He replied. "She's made a couple of friends, but isn't letting me see anything else. Constantly repeating 'Get out of my head please dad'" She Knew he would be checking up on her. The bell rang at the end of class and we went to meet up with Renesme. "How was your day honey?" I asked her as we lined up to get a soda, that i wouldn't drink at break.  
"Fine, i met some really nice friends actually."  
"I told you you'd be just fine. Do you want anything?" I asked her pointing at the shelf of food and drink.  
"No thanks, unless they do rare steak?" she said jokingly.  
"Afraid not sweetie" i replied. And sat down at the table.  
We carried on school normally till the end of day, meeting up at lunch, a few of Renesme's new friends joined us which was nice. But we had to be extra careful not to act suspiciously. Edward waited in his Volvo in the school car park for us. And we drove straight home. I was under the impression Renseme wanted to hunt, after her first day with that many humans, for so long. Edward had some work to do, helping Esme his mother and Alice , prepare for a 'welcome to our new home' party for Carlisle since he stayed in forks for an extra week, something about a medical emergency . Any excuse to throw a party and they both will jump to it.

"That girl was nice, Ellie- the one that sat with us at lunch." I said to Renesme as we ran through the forest to hunt.

"Yeah, she's pretty cool. Likes to play the piano, i was wondering if maybe i could invite her round one night for tea?"  
"Of course hun" I replied. "I'm glad you've made friends so easily." We both hunted for a few hours , catching deer, elk and bear until no more liquid could fill our bodies!

We returned home just before it was time for Renesme to go to bed. Edward and i walked her to the cottage.  
"It went better then expected today didn't it. No 'Cullen freaks' yet. And mm , plenty of people cheaking Nessie out, not sure if i liked that too much."  
"Come on love, shes not never going to find male friends."  
"Mm guess so."  
"And if i remeber right, i know a vampire that felt something for a human? Am i right?" I challanged.  
"Fine, you win. It's just hard to get used to." I was sitting inside Edwards lap. I looked up to give him a kiss but he was looking somewhere else..  
"What is it?" I said worriedly.  
"Renesme.. Her dreams. They always fascinate me, sorry Bells, where were we?"  
"This is where we were" I replied and reached up to kiss him. His kiss was electrifying. It felt like the first time he'd ever kiss me since i was a vampire.  
"I love you" I said, and that was the only speaking we done all night. Our mouths seemed to busy.


	2. Unexpected Visitor

**NOTES: Hey guys! Another chapter of my story. hope you enjoy. Thanks for the reviews. Gilbrat 15 & Jacobs-gal I appreciate your reviews thank you very much my first 2. Get reviewing guys.. thanks for reading. Also constructive critisism & ideas would be helpful. :) ! x  
Disclaimer: the wonderful Stephanie Meyer. Nobody else could create a world so fascinating! **

**Unexpected Visitor**

"Renesme's awake" Edward informed me.

i didn't know i would be laying here in Edward's arms in a mere 12 hours, i don't think i could ever drag myself out of bed. God, my hair was a mess. It was weird how i cared about my looks since becoming a vampire. I suppose it was something to do with actually having looks nice enough to care about. I was never the 'pretty girl' although Edward was convinced i was. Silly boy.

I opened the huge sliding doors to my closet. That was odd, Alice must have stocked my wardrobe, i didn't need new clothes, but it was practically illegal to wear clothes twice in this house. I couldn't even hide the casual stuff, as alice would see me do it in my mind. "what to wear today?" i asked myself. "Mm, that blue blouse" Edward replied out of nowhere. I didn't realise he was behind me till he put his hands round my waiste. He liked me to wear blue, so i did. "Okay" I replied, un-hooking the blue blouse of the silk hangers. Edward gave me a quick hug, then went to find something to wear in this Gigantic wardrobe. He was back before i knew it, wearing cropped khaki shorts and a white top. He looked so beautiful. "I'm going to wake Renesme up, i'll be back soon love" He said to me then walked out the room. I quickly grabbed some denim jeans from the bottom shelf and dressed myself. I picked out some black ballet pumps to go with it, and wore Edward's necklace he got me last birthday, which had 'Love of my life, my soul mate' carved in the locket. And a picture of Me, Renesme and him on the right hand side. He always did sweet thing like that.

I walked out the door, and Edward was sitting with Nessie on the bed. "You look lovely love." He complemented me.  
"Thank you, you don't look to bad yourself" I could see Nessie making a face at our conversation. She hated it when we were like this. Renseme was wearing a little pink skirt with white glittery shoes, and a sparkly white top. She was so pretty.  
"Ready for school?" Edward asked. Another day, i could tell Renesme wasn't as nervous as yesterday. That made me feel better. We parked in the same spot as yesterday, i noticed that everyone was just as amazed by us as they were yesterday. Was they ever going to get over it? I knew the answer. No. They wasn't going to get over it, i didn't-EVER, even when i found out why they were so beautiful. But i didn't know if this was something i'd ever get used to.

"Ohh!"Edward gasped. What was wrong? What was this reaction about, i searched through the corwd infront of us, Nope- nothing. I looked again, figureing i must have missed something , i looked more closely then i saw it. The tall muscular shape, was it possible that he was still growing. Jacob, My best friend Jacob. We didn't know how long it would be till he would snap and come looking for Nessie. He knew he couldn't follow her around everywhere. We hadn't told her about imprinting, but i was sure she was suspecting something. I stretched my shield out, surprised at how easy it was becoming. "What is he doing here?" i asked him in my thoughts. Edward shrugged. Shurugged? Edward could read his mind, know what he was thinking. "What do you mean!?" i almost screetched. Renesme's head jerked up. "He's trying very hard to keep his thoughts from me, i think he can't keep away from.. you no.. Nessie." Edward said under his breathe.  
"What ? Whats happening?" Resnesme said from the back seat. What was we going to tell her? 'Oh your best friend has come back to be with you forever, no big deal.' Right, that easy. Why was he here, we promised it wasn't fair. Renesme deserved to choose her life ,not have it choosen for her. I felt sorry for jacob, of course i did. I loved him, in a family like way. But renesme wasn't old enough for this. She was still our little baby.  
"Stay here" I told Edward so quietly Renesme wouldn't hear. "Drive around the block, do anything. I'll call you when its sorted, it won't take long love promise." He hated leaving me alone, i leaned over to give him a quick kiss on the cheek and got out the car. I looked back to see the Volvo reverse. I didn't know what to say to jacob, but i couldn't have another big argument , like the one we had when we were leaving forks. It wasn't fair to leave him in that way. I didn't want to break our friendship.

I walked towards him, not fully understanding why it was so hard to figure out what to say. Our friendship had been so easy before. It shouldn't have been that hard. "Hello Jacob," I said to him, while hugging him. His touch felt so unusual since i hadn't touched a human since Forks. It sent shivers to my body , i could feel heat burning through my body. "Im very sorry Bella. You know how it is, i can't keep away, i feel like i must protect her, and i can't do that if i'm so far away. You must understand that i cannot simply let you leave, you have to let me see her , please Bella." Jacob said this all in one breath , forcing the words out of his mouth so fast it would make a normal humans head spin. What was he asking me to do? Let him stay? How would Edward feel about this, his family, the pack, he couldn't simply abandon them. "Jacob, your life's in forks you can't leave it." I wished i didn't say that because i knew what his next answer would be...  
"No Bella , my life's not in forks, you've took my life. You've gone and taken half of me with you, i've got to be here. Don't you understand, it was destiny. I knew when you were pregnant with Renesme, the first time i saw here , watching her grow so rapidly day by day. Her friend , her best friend. Im not going to let you throw that all away Bella, oh no i'm not! She is not ready for all the imprinting stuff and i understand that but i'll be her friend, a true friend when she needs one. I'll be the one she can tell everything , i'll be with her whenever and wherever. If you could just let me try Bella, prove that i can be the friend." He was right , and i knew he was. She needed a friend, not her vampire family. Someone like her. That understood. Jacob The _half_ werewolf and Renesme the _half_ vampire. He'd won me over, and he knew it. A big smile grew on his face. Oh how i missed Jacob. "I've missed you jake!" I cried and gave him another hug. He hugged me tight, one of those bear hugs that would have crushed my bones if i was human. Now , how would i tell Edward.

I got my phone out of my pocket and dialed the number i new very well."Hello" Edward answered on the first ring.  
"Hey erm, so Edward you can come back now , i need to tell you about something. Jacobs involved."  
"I already know love" Edward replyed simply. What how could he know? He continued.."Alice told me" Alice? ALICE! She'd returned from the party store. Hmm i should have known.  
"And your not angry with me?" I asked biting my lip.  
"No of course not, if you think its okay for Renesme , then its okay. Your her mother, you'd never put her in danger." That was a good reaction. I hadn't expected it to be as easy.  
"Okay, hurry back to school then" I said to him. "I miss you already."  
"Turn round" he answered. Not through the phone, he was standing right behind me. He never failed to surprise me.  
"JACOB!" Renesme cheered. "Jacob, Jacob, Jacob! Your back" And then i could tell that everything was going to be okay, Jacob was right.


	3. A Perfect Life

**NOTES: THIS CHAPTER IS KINDA SHORT. IM NOT OVERLY HAPPY WITH IT. I MIGHT RE-DO IT IN THE FUTURE, BUT FOR NOW THIS IS IT GUYS HOPE YOU ENJOY! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE! :)  
Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer Owns the world we all want to live in. Full credit to her!**

**A perfect Life  
_Renesme's Point Of View!_**

Jacob! I knew it , he'd never leave me, he was such a great friend. I ran up to give him a hug, showing him my favourite memories of us together. I heard my dad laugh as i went over the time i caught a bigger hunt then him, i was very proud of that. He the big scary werewolf, and me the little half vampire, I know who i'd bet on winning. I continued through our memories, when i first saw him, the big fight with the Volturi, and how hard i was gripping to his fur. I heard dad growl, he hated that memory, but i just think it shows how much we stick together. After i finished Jacob smiled, the big wolfie Jacob smile , the one i missed immensely.

"How have you been Nessie?" Jacob asked me.  
"Fine." I replied. "Even better now your here, oh Jake you must promise never ever to leave again." i saw him look at mum quick, what was it to do with her, he was my friend , and aslong as i wanted him there, he would!

The day went on , and i was just itching to finish school. I had so much to catch up on. How was Charlie? Sue? Billy? The pack? I missed them all so much, though we'd only been away a couple of weeks. Any longer and i promised myself I'd sneak away and visit for a few days! The final school bell rang and i jumped out my seat and ran out of the building. Jacob wasn't there? Hmm weird. He wouldn't just leave without saying good bye, and after what happened this morning i guessed he was staying for a bit anyway. I climbed into dad's Volvo. "Hey dad" i said.  
"Hey honey, have a good day at school?" He asked. I didn't even know why i answered , he could just read it through my mind, but i didn't anyway.

" yeah it was okay, I've really been waiting for school to finsih though, me and Jake have got so much to catch up with. Don't make him leave dad! Where is Jake anyway?" I saw mum walking towards the car, i was getting impatient with the stupid human speed! "Sorting out some last minuet things, and don't worry sweetie I'm not going to make him leave , he's welcome here." Yes! Jake wouldn't leave, i needed a real friend right now. Mum climbed in the front of the car. Gave dad a kiss, which i forced myself to close my eyes. GROSS! Didn't they realise it was so disturbing. "Hey Hun" My mum chimed, she seemed to be in a good mood as well. Wow Jake really did make a difference. "Hey mum" I almost sang. I was so happy that everything was working out.

_Edwards Point of view._  
We said goodnight to Renesme. And closed her door. Alone time, Our time. Mm i liked the sound of that. "Love can you come in here for a minuet please?" Bella called from antother room. I followed her scent to the bedroom.  
"Yes bells?" I asked. I couldn't understand why she called me everything looked fine.  
"You know earlier, with Jacob do you believe i done the right thing? He was so convincing and i really do believe that Nessie needs an old friend right now, going through all this new school stuff." Of course i did. Jacob was a great friend for Nessie. The only other person in the world i could trust to protect her, though i wasn't sure if anything more then a friend would make me feel differently she was still my little Nessie. "No love, i think you made the right decision. I was thinking though, we do have an extra bedroom , and it would be better then outside in the cold, even if he was in his wolf form. I'd be happy to let him use it if that was okay with you?"  
"Oh really Edward!" She cried, "Thank you so very much, Jake is such a good friend and i couldn't stand to loose him again, i really do love you Edward Cullen!" She said then kissed me with force. I knew this was the life i wanted, with the most perfect wife and daughter, the most luckiest thing in the whole world! I kissed her back passionately hoping the kiss would never end. But it did. By Alice. She was so anoying sometimes aghh!  
"What do you want alice?" I said breaking the kiss. A knock tapped on our door, she let herself in. Why even bother knocking?  
"Hey Bella, Edward! Nessie in bed?" She asked.  
"Yes Alice , now what do you want?" Bella asked impatiently.  
_ME AND JASPER, WERE GETING MARRIED!_ she shouted in her head. Oh god!  
"ME AND JASPER ARE GETTING MARRIED!" she exploded secondes after. Bella ran over to give alice a hug. Great , we'd miss a night together so they could plan a wedding, Alice wouldn't wait. But i'd have to. I would it would only be a matter of hours.  
"Im so happy for you Alice!" Bella cheered. I walked into the dressing room , i'd have to get dressed and talk to Jasper. No doubt we'd be slaves for the next 6 months. I got ready and walked over to there house, across the road. Theese new houses in boston wasn't as nice as forks, but it was still a nice home. Semi-Detatched, 5 bedrooms. A bedroom each for all of us. Bella and me, Alice and Jasper, Carsile And Esme and Emmet and Rose. The houses were almost identical , but that made it easier for Esme to decorate. She also had one of the same houses we had. Though inside they all looked different , with unique designs made for each. Me and Bella had the more traditional house, with warm colours. Jasper and Alice had a bright house, with vintage wallpapers with a moden feel- And Esme, well it was just Esme. As you could imagine, no other house could compare. She spend a long time decorating it. With her team working all through the night to make it perfect! I was at Jaspers house by then. I knocked and the door flung open immediately, he must have been waiting for me, expecting me to come. "CONGRATULATIONS BRO!" I shouted. This was the first time they'd got married, whereas Rose and Emmet had been married about 10 times, every new school lead to a new marriage, getting more and more extravagant each time. Well that was just rose for you.  
"Come in" Jasper told me and lead me through the hall. We spoke about the wedding , the honeymoon, presents, Stag nights, everything we could think of. Jasper had his mind set on making it the best wedding for Alice , as she'd been waiting for it for ages. I'd agreed to help, but had no clue to what i was letting myself in for!


	4. Lucky Lucky Lucky!

** NOTES: Hey guys, I'm really really really sorry about the lack of update in the last couple of days. My birthday is coming up, and i've been blowing balloons up, and hanging lights galore! Thanks for the reviews. I do really appreciate them. I've tried to make this chapter abit longer. I hope you enjoy! READ&REVIEW.!! Also, sorry about the cheesy chapter heading, i'm really crap with them!  
Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer!! **

**Lucky Lucky Lucky!**

"Right we'll need, flowers, decorations, rings, dresses.. Oh dresses! The colour, the design, oh Bella I've got so much to do!" Alice exploded.  
"Calm down Alice!" I told her. "We'll get it sorted, just listen to me, you need to calm down." She took three deep breathes though i didn't no why, habit i suppose, Vampires don''t need to breathe. I sat with her through the night discussing the little things like placements, and fancy champagne for the party. Nessie was beginning to wake so i ended the conversation. I didn't know what Edward was doing round Alice, and Jaspers. Alice stayed here through the night, and Edward stayed over there. I missed him if i was totally honest with myself. Though i knew i would see him in the morning. I flipped my silver cell out to phone him, but he was already standing beside me. "Hey Bells... Alice" He greeted us.  
"Hello love" i answered back and hugged him tightly, ever touch felt like an electric volt running up my body.  
"What did you boys do last night?" I asked Edward as he released his hold.  
"Mm nothing much, discussing a few wedding details, same as you eh?" He guessed, what a suprise he was right.  
"I thought you couldn't read my mind silly."  
"I suppose you're too predictable" He answered simply and went upstairs to wake Nessie for her third day at high school.

Nessie came down stairs, wearing cropped jeans, and a little pink blouse. "Morning honey!" i greeted her as i got up and gave her a kiss.  
"Morning mum," she answered and kissed me back.  
"I'd better be off, don't want to keep jazz waiting, see you at school guys" Alice said, then skipped out the room.  
"Ready for your third day of school?" i asked her.  
"Yeah, but where's Jake?, he hasn't been around all night" I was starting to think that myself, but i didn't want her to worry, i knew he would be back, if it was the last thing he done.  
"I don't no Hun, probably on his way here now."

Surprisingly we gained fewer glares as we arrived in school. But they were still noticeable. Ellie, one of Renesme's friends, came to greet here which was nice. At least she was fitting in. They both chatted about girlie things, that Nessie seemed to be interested in while walking to the entrance. "Love do you know where Jake is, i was a bit concerned when he didn't come back last night"  
"Yes" Edward Replied, then continued.. "Alice called me before we left, he's on his way back, things were a little more... complicated then he would have wished but he should be here soon. I would have told you sooner, but i didn't no if you wanted to tell Nessie right away."  
"No , it's fine. Thanks" I said then kissed his hand. I could truly say i was the happiest thing in the world. Married, a perfect daughter and a loving family.  
I sat down in my normal seat, next to Edward in trig. Talking, so low , that no human would hear. I must say, it was a lot easier then passing notes, as i would have when i was human.  
"Pink or purple ballons?" I asked Edward. By this time we were talking about Nessie's 7th birthday. We decided to make it a big one , since it was her first year of high school. I wasn't sure if we should make it big, what with carsiles 'welcome home party' and Alice's wedding. Everybody was already stressed as it was, but Edward reminded me we could do it together and nobody would have to get involved. Though i knew that was pretty much impossible for Alice, so i'd get help anyway, no matter how many times i refused.  
"Pink" Edward replied. "More girlie don't you think? Anyway she's wearing pink today, so i think its a safe bet"  
"Pink" I agreed as i jotted it down on my notepad. We spent the whole hour, thinking of things to do for her birthday, and people to invite. Though Edward insisted on a normal 7 year old party, i told him that her new 17 year old friends probably wouldn't appreciate bouncy castles and face painting. I seemed to have won him over.

I had spanish with alice next, so of course, totally predictable, we spent the whole hour talking about wedding stuff. Invitations this time. She had said she wanted to invite some of her friends from forks and some vampire friends. Luckily she hadn't made many friends here yet , so we could pretend to the people of forks she was at collage. She also decided that the theme of her wedding would be modern and classy, so her invitations had to look expensive, though no doubt they would be anyway. Alice will be Alice, i suppose. "Bella, what do you think about this..?We ask you to be present as we exchange marriage vows Alice Cullen & Jasper Hale. Or is it abit boring, i mean maybie something like..With joyful hearts we request your presence at the ceremony uniting Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale? Or is that too cheesy."  
"I like the first one, its simple. Though if your going for an extravagant wedding, Number two."  
"Yeah, simple. Simple with a twist. Thanks Bella, you truly are the best sister i could ever ask for" i knew, if i was human, this would bring tears to my eyes, A lump in my throat and a huge red blush. I missed that feeling.  
"Alice, i love you. You are such a great sister, and Jasper is the luckiest vampire ever!" Though we were in spanish, and several weary eyes were on us, i didn't seem to care. I got up and gave Alice a huge hug. I returned to my seat , only to look up to every eye in th e room on me. I looked down, and began doodleing on my work to imbarred to look up and i hear Alice murmer,  
"Thank you Bells" Alice smiled and continued "By the way, i think you and Rose are going to be excellent bridesmaids" and i just smiled at her. For the first time in this body, i was lost for words.

The last lesson passed quickly, Maths always did. Fractions were easy for me, so i answered them in a couple of minuets, though it took the rest of the class a full hour. I was left staring into Edwards eyes, which i couldn't complain about since they were a beautiful topaz colour. Lunch was intresting as Nessie sat with her friends. I always had my eyes on her, envying every bite she took of human food. She was so normal, so beautifully normal. Of course i could eat human food, but i'd have to choke it up later that evening. I'd just stick with blood. I took Edward's perfect hand and walked to english with him. We were working on a drama unit, Romeo and juliet. I loved that when i was human. I still did then. Miss smith was still going over the basic summary. "So, for thoose that haven't read Romeo and Juliet, though it was your homework heres a short summary : A long feud between the Montague and Capulet families disrupts the city of Verona and causes tragic results for Romeo and Juliet who fall in love, but cannot be together. A secret marriage force the young star-crossed lovers to grow up quickly for Juliet is to be wed to another. Juliet takes a sleeping potion that makes her appear to be dead for 42 hours -- in this time Romeo is to be told that she is still alive, however he was not so he illegally purchased a poison so that he could be with Juliet in death. He goes to her tomb and takes the poison. When Juliet awakes she sees this and kills herself with a dagger." I was trying to ignore her, i'd heard it all before. "So, since this is your assesment, i'd like you to go in twos and pick a scene from the book and act it out. You have this lesson and next to plan it and oraganise it. If you have any questions i'll be at my desk.. Now please begin" She finished and sat at her desk, obviously i was with Edward. I'd never act a book like this with anyone else. We went over our play. Speaking in a pace that any human would struggle to keep up with, but not fast enough to see it wasn't normal.

I walked to the car park at the end of the day to find Nessie, Edward and Jake leaning against the car. This didn't bother me, i was just puzzled to see Jake here. Nessie and Jake seemed to be deep in convosation. I walked over to the Volvo, and heard what they were talking about.  
"Right, so Jake, Heres the plan. You register with the school. We have a spare room, I'm sure you'd be welcome to use it. I'd love you to. A normal friend. Not a human friend." Nessie looked at me, to see if i was okay with her plan.  
"I see no problem with it honey, i think you should ask dad as well though" Edward smiled at Nessie and replied  
"Of course, thats fine with me. Have you got clothes jake, im sure we could sort some out for you." The whole journey home, Renesme was talking to Jake about, Billy and Charlie, and Lee and she forced herself to ask about Leah. Leah had never been a big fan of Nessie.

We got home and Esme was waiting at the door step. "Hey kids!" She shouted at us and said "Edward do you mind if i steel Bella from you for the evening?" Edward looked at me, and i smiled.  
"Of course Esme, may i ask what you girls are doing?"  
"We need to go shopping, for Carsile's Welcome home party tomorrow. I didn't bring my decorations from forks, so i'll have to buy a whole new lot."

Me and Esme looked around the local mall for hours picking up expensive lights, and candles, and all sorts of different decorations, of course going a bit over the top. She also brought him a present, a ring, inside it said. "I love you Carlisle, forever." It was so pretty. He'd only been away a couple of weeks. Old habits die hard in the Cullen family, they just couldn't help throwing a party.


	5. Reunion

**NOTES: Hey Guys! Another chapter up. I have posted on my profile, what i think Renesme looks like in high school, Bella and Edward's house and the locket Edward got Bella. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Read & Review pleaseeee!!!  
Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer's ! I reccomend reading all 4 if you haven't already, though I'm sure you have! **

**Reunion**

I got back home from shopping with Esme. We dropped everything off at her house, and then she gave me a ride back to Mine and Edward's.

"I'll see you tomorrow Bels. Thank you for helping me tonight"  
"Bye" i called over me shoulder and unlocked the door. Edward was sitting on the sofa, watching the news. He didn't look like he was very interested. "Hello love. I've missed you" I walked over to sit on the sofa next to him. "Hello, i missed you too" And i leaned up to give him a kiss.  
"Did you get anything good tonight with Esme?"  
"Yeah, Lots of decorations, but what else would you expect from Esme, and she got Carlisle a ring. It was really nice, the generosity sure does run in the family" I said with a giggle and leaned my head on his chest. "We haven't had much alone time lately, it's nice." Edward said then kissed my hair. "Yeah, we've been pretty busy, what with the wedding and Carlisle's welcome home party." I replied. Edward didn't speak for a moment, so i turned round to see his expression, but his lips crushed on mine. The kiss was passionate but fierce. I traced my hand up his marble body, and stopped once my hand was on his shoulder. I pulled myself up and wrapped my legs around his body. "I love you" i whispered in his ear, and kissed him down his jaw bone all the way to his lips.  
"I love you too" He replied then put his arms around my waste and pulled me closer. This would have normally hurt, but the adrenaline was stronger then the pain. He started to undo my buttons, and i helped him halfway. i wished there was someway i could have done it faster, without ruining the pretty top. Edward lifted me up and pulled me into the bedroom where we carried on from where we left off.

The bright morning sun rose as Edward and I laid under the covers. "The sun" Edward sighed. We both knew what this ment. No school.  
"I think, Renesme should go to school, with Jake. Its his first day. Maybe it will do her some good to be away from us for a day?" I could see Edwards worried expression out of the corner of my eye, then he sighed.  
"If you think she'll be alright, i mean i agree with you that it will do her some good .... with out her protective parents." Edward said with a wink.  
"Don't you mean without her protective parent? Not parents?"I said with a giggle.  
"Im just being a dad"  
"I know" I replied.

We walked into Nessie's bedroom. "Morning Honey," I said. He eyes flicked open. She smiled and said  
"Morning mum, dad"  
"Morning sweetie" Edward said and lifted her out of bed. "Do you want to miss school today, or go to school with Jake? its up to you Nessie" Renesme was so lucky, her skin didn't look different in the sun. She inherited that from me, her once human parent.  
"Um, i'd like to go to school today with jake"  
"Okay honey, i'll go wake him, you get ready for school" I said then walked out the door.  
"Thanks mum" I heard her call out to me. I walked into Jakes new bedroom, which was full of boxes of clothes and dvd's and books.  
"Wake up wolfie!" I teased and he jumped up. "School today Jake, me and Edward are not going in because the sun, but Nessie said she'd go in school with you. Is that okay?"  
"Yes" Jake replied sleepily and got up. "Thank you" He said to me.  
"For what?" I asked, was i missing something?  
"For letting me sleep here, i know i must be a right pain, but i'll try my best."  
"No Jake, you are always welcome here." i said then walked out of his room. He'd always been a good friend. Edward was waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs.  
"What's on the agenda for today then love?" He asked me while holding my hand and leading me into the front room.  
"We have to go over Esme's and help with the decorations, Carlisle's coming home tonight, we have a lot to do, so if you get ready and we'll drop Nessie and Jake off at school and we can go round there to help okay?"  
"Okay" Edward agreed and we both ran upstairs.

I pulled back the slidding doors to our closet and grabbed my Red Prada knitted dress, and took my black leggins and Red pumps. Quickly got changed and went into the bedroom to see if Nessie was dressed. I knocked on the door and waited.  
"Come in!" Renesme almost sung. I opend the door.  
"You look lovely honey, are you ready to go?"  
"Yes" she answerd and picked her bag up.  
"Right, if anybody asks about us, which i doubt they will , just say were gone camping okay sweetie?" I asked while walking to Jakes room.  
"Yep!"  
"Jake?" I called through his door, "Are you read were almost leaving!"  
"Yes" he replied and opened the door.

We dropped them close to the school gate, but we didn't drive into the car park incase someone spotted us and got suspicious.  
"Have a lovely day honey!" I said to Renesme and kissed her fore head, "And have a lovely first day Jake!" I said to him and hugged him tightly. Edward kissed Nessie, and punched Jake lightly on the shoulder. And then the disappeared into the school crowds.

**_*** RENESME'S P.O.V ***_**

I looked back through the crowd but the car was already gone, it felt good to be alone with jake.  
"What lesson have you got first?" I asked Jake, i didn't want to be alone a lot today. I wanted to spend as much time as i could with my best friend.  
"I've got Spanish, then Geography, Maths, Biology and History" He replied while looking at his timetable.  
"Good, i've got Geography, maths and Biology with you, I'll meet you outside the canteen at break,okay Jake?"  
"Sounds good to me!" Jake replied. "I'll see you then" He said and walked off in the opposite direction to me.

Lunch came relatively fast. I met up with Jake and we both sat with Ellie and Daisy, my new friends here. Jake seemed to like them but the seemed to more then like him. This bothered me, but i didn't know why. What a weird feeling. I was so used to him being 'My Jake' i didn't want to share him , it sounded so childish.. but i was only a child. We had the next lesson together, he'd be my Jake then!

The bell rang and me and Jake walked to Biology together, since we were both the newest in the class, we were lab partners. We spoke about all sorts of things. We even made up code words, which i found really funny. Vampire: Was blood , and werewolf was puppy. Everyone gave us weird looks as most of the sentences didn't make sense with out code words. A couple of people asked about the rest of my family, but i gave them a good camping excuse. The seemed to believe it. I had one more class left, but it was without Jake. That went pretty fast. We watched Narnia. I didn't really understand the link between Narnia, and R.e. I know the lion is seemed to be god. But i really didn't see the resemblance.

Jake waited for me, outside the school where Jazz came to pick us up.  
"Have a good day at school kids?" He asked us as we climbed into his Aston Martin.  
"Yep it was good!" I replied to him. Jake nodded. And Jasper took us back to Esme's to help set the party up for Carlisle.

**_*** Bella's P.O.V *** _**

We were just finishing hanging the twinkling lights in the tree outside the front of Esme's house when Jasper returned with Nessie and Jake. We really needed some extra hands if we were ever going to get it finished in time for Carlisle when he got back.  
"Hey Honey!" i called , while jumping down the tree.  
"Hey mum, need any help?"  
"Yeah could you'se two blow up some balloons in the back room please?" i asked  
"Sure" Was their reply and they ran out the room. Next was the punch, 'Esme's special blood pump'. I'd never tasted it before, but Edward said it was to die for. I walked into the kitchen to find lots of cups labeled different types of blood. 'Lion blood', 'Deer blood' 'elk blood' and so many more. She mixed it together in a big bowl and put it in the fridge to cool, i must admit it did smell delicious!

After we finished making the punch and hanging all the decorations. I and Edward went to pick Carlisle up from the airport.  
"Hello Dad" Edward greeted him, and gave him a manly hug.  
"Hey Carlisle!" i said and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
"Hello guys, how have you been?"He asked as he collected his luggage.  
"Good! What about you."  
"Good, that medical case i was working on in Forks went well! She survived luckily."  
"Thats great dad!" Edward said then drove us all home.

Edward parked on Esme's drive and we all got out. I knocked on the door and Alice answered then ran away to hide. Silly imature Alice. I laughed then got Carlisle's arm and pulled him in. The seconde he passed the door everybody jumped up.  
"SUPRISE!!" A huge smile grew on his face and Esme skipped over to kiss him.  
"Welcome home baby!" She said breaking their kiss.  
"Wow.. i wasn't expecting this! Thank you all so much!" He looked around at all our faces and stopped at Jakes.  
"Why hello Jake! It's great to see you again"  
"Hey doc, great to see you as well!" Jake said then slumped down on the sofa.  
"Also.. I got you a little gift" Esme Added and pulled out a suede jewelry box.  
"Esme! You shouldn't have!" Carlisle said then opened the box.  
"Oh its lovely!" He said then kissed her again. "Thank you"


	6. The Shocking Truth

**NOTES: HEY GUYS! I HAVE POSTED A PICTURE OF WHAT I THINK CARSILES RING WOULD LOOK LIKE. THIS IS A SHORT CHAPTER. BUT ENJOY! READ AND REVIEW.. PLEASEE :)  
DISCLAIMER: IF YOU'VE BOTHERED TO READ THE LAST 5 CHAPTERS, YOU'D KNOW THAT STEPHANIE MEYER IS THE AUTOR OF THE FOUR TWILIGHT BOOKS! **

**The Shocking Truth.**

We all left Esme and Carlisle alone. I offered for Jazz and Alice to come back and they'd agreed. We all walked across the road to mine and Edward's stunning cottage. "Weather look's like it going to be nice tomorrow Bells." Alice said as we walked along the granite stones.  
"Good" I replied. "I don't know what we would have done otherwise, with no party keeping us busy." Then i suddenly remembered our plans for Rensme's party. That was only a week away, we'd have to start properly planning that tonight, if we were ever going to get the invitations out early enough. I stretched out my shield so Edward could see what i was thinking about. He looked at me, then smiled. He loved it when i did that, he always found my mind so amusing.  
I unlocked the door, and let ever body in. Nessie and Jake was feeling a bit tired so they went upstairs to bed. While we all played some card games, though i had no chance against the mind reader, and future teller.

***** Renesme's P.O.V *****

Jake and I went upstairs. I wasn't really tired, something was just bothering me, i tried as hard as i could to keep this from my dad, but i couldn't keep it from alice. But i trusted Alice.  
"Jake?" i asked as we both sat on my bed. "You know them girls at lunch.. was you into them?" I couldn't help but ask. It had been bothering me all day but i still didn't know why.  
"No!" He snapped back. I felt relieved. "There is only one girl I'm into, but i can't have her." I felt like someone had just stabbed me in the chest. Jealousy. That's what i felt. Jake- My best friend, it just didn't seem enough. I tried to hide the disappointment in my face, but it didn't work he noticed. it felt so weird to feel jealous. Dad told me once how he felt when the other humans like mum but i never imagined this feeling. I hated this girl, Jacob liked, and i hadn't even met her!  
"Well, i could have her if she liked me" The stabbing feeling returned , why did he have to keep doing that! "Renesme, don't you see? I can't have her because she's 6 years old. I can't have her because she's half vampire, and i can't have her because she doesn't love me!" It took me a minuet to take all that in, what was he saying.. he loved me? I was the girl!  
"No Jake! You can have her, yes I'm 6, but i act like any other 17 year old girl. Yes I'm half vampier but your the only person i can ever be with were both half's and Jake two half's make a whole right? And as for the end.. I do love you Jacob Black! I never ever though I'd say this but i do. I feel jealous when other girls look at you and I'm sad when I'm not with you... isn't that how its supposed to be?" i heard gasps from downstairs but i didn't care.. i carried on. "I want to be with you Jake! I need to be with you. You've been such a good friend to-" But i was interrupted by his lips touching mine. Moving together, it felt like something out of a fairy tale! I could hear footsteps coming up the stairs, so i was forced to end the kiss, no matter how much i didn't want to.

"Nessie, could i talk to you for a minuet please?" My mother called from the other side of the door. I went with her into her and dad's bedroom.  
"So honey, now you know, when you said you was made for each other, you really did not no how true those words were!" She'd just told me about the imprinting stuff, if i was honest, i still didn't get it all. But i got the general gist.  
"Poor Jake!" I muttered. "All these years!" I didn't realise i was crying till a tear reached my mouth. "I feel so bad"  
"It wasn't you're fault honey, you were young, you still are!" She tried to soothe me. " I just want you to know, whatever your decision, me and your father will respect it and i know you'll make the right decision, I'll leave you and Jake to speak now. Good night my little Renesme i love you."  
"I love you too" i answered and walked back to the room Jake was in.

"I'm so sorry Jake! If i'd have known.." I let the sentence trail off, not knowing exactly what to say.  
"Its not you're fault Renesme, i've been waiting for this night for years. Telling you the truth when we all though you were ready. I was afraid you'd hate me though" He admitted.  
"Don't be stupid, you silly grizzly bear! I love you more now then ever. That pain i caused you, Physical and emotional pain!"  
"Don't stress Nessie, you didn't know. But what happens now?" He asked, the thought didn't really cross my mind, so i blurted out the first thing that i thought..  
"We carry on as normal" A confused expression grew on Jake's face. How stupid was i, we just kissed and i said we should carry on as normal! "I mean as normal as we can be.." I stopped, but realised he was waiting for me to say something, so i quickly said, "I love you Jake."  
"I love you to Nessie!" He cheered then said "Im going to bed now, sweet dreams Renemse!" And he walked out the room. It took a moment for the past 20 minuets to sink in.

_***** BELLA'S P.O.V *****_

I walked down the stairs towards the living room, where several confused eyes were staring at me. "I think.. i think our Nessie's in love!" I said to Edward as i walked in.  
"Mmm, it seems so love. But i must say, Jake is the one of the only people i trust with her, so if it has to be someone.. well I'm glad it's him." I nodded in agreement and we left it at that.

Jazz and Alice went home at about 3.00 to give us some alone time. I was sure that someone would suspect something, with us walking across the roads at all hours at night. Today seemed to drain me, though i wasn't tired. It was a weird you-don't-need-to-sleep-but-you-lay-down-anyway feeling. If there ever was.


	7. New car!

**HEY GUYS! So yeah, chapter 7 will be posted after this little into... Don't worry :)  
Ugh! Its raining, thunder and lightning. Bad weather is so depressing, don't you agree? Anyway, i'll get to the point i was trying to make without boring you poor readers anymore.  
Ideas....?? Anyone, because seriously, i'd love help. I'd also like to say thank you for the people who review my chapters. I really do appreciate it. Im also going to do the old 'Things to review on list' Because i want to get more reviews from you awesome readers!  
so...  
Do you agree with me, that Nessie and Jake loving each other was the right thing to do? It would be interesting to hear from all you 'Team Jacob's' !!  
How do you think Renseme should look like..? I'd be interested in your pictures as well.  
What's been your favourite part of the book so far.**

**Disclaimer... STEPAHIEEEEE MEYEEEERRRRRRRRR :)**

**New Car!**

The **rising sun **beamed through the curtains, shining brightly in my eyes. I rolled over to face Edward. "Morning love" he said the rested his arm on my waist. The soft touch of his lips moved gracefully over mine. "I was thinking, maybe today we could plan Nessie's birthday, as its only tomorrow, its gone so quick!" He said.  
"Mm, i agree. Our little baby. 7 years old." We dragged ourself out of bed eventually. "I'm a bath, care to join me Mr Cullen?"  
"Indeed i would" Edward replied and jumped out of bed. I turned on the bath taps, on full. I emptied the soft Lavender bubble bath, into the tub. I took my clothes off, and jumped in gracefully. Edward entered the room, seconds later, he undressed, and stacked his clothes in a neat pile in the corner of the bathroom. "Mmm lavender" he said as he stepped into the hot water. He sat down, carefully not spilling any of the water out of the bath. I slid myself of his lap and buried my head in his chest.  
"I love you" he murmured in my hair.  
"I love you too!" I said, looking up. He looked down to kiss me passionately, but i had another idea. Once his face was millimeters away from mine, i splashed him with the bubble bath. Instinctively, he splashed me back. All the bubble soacked my hair, which i didn't want to get wet. I hopped out the bath and ran into the shower, un-hooking the shower head and turning it on a freezing temperature.  
"You wouldn't" Edward said to me, i raised one eyebrow, and fear crossed his face. Without giving it a seconde thought i sprayed the water all over his marble body. After a couple of minuets, the play fighting turned on to a full on war. The bathroom was flooded and we were both drenched. "Woah!" Edward said, while examining the flooded tiled floor.  
"I think we should stop now." Edward told me with a wink, and gave him a towel, which luckily, was stored in one of the higher shelf's.

I dressed quickly, Putting on a V-neck blue top, with cropped jeans, and matching blue sandals. Alice would be pleased. Edward cradled me in his arms and rand downstairs with me, he didn't need to do that anymore, but i wasn't going to complain.  
"Nessie, you're mother and i are not going to school today and neither are Jazz and Alice, they're going shopping, you and Jake probably want to go, so you can. But please be sensible." Edward said while looking at Nessie with serious eyes.  
"Okay dad," She said in an annoyed tone, she'd herd it all before. Then she skipped gracefully up the stairs to see Jake.  
Before we went shopping , Edward said he had a surprise for me. I hated surprises, but because i knew Edward so well, it would be worth the wait, as he always did the best surprises.

Edward pulled up on a road in the middle of no-where. "We are going some where" he told me, as he read my suspicious face as i looked around. "But it's a surprise, so you'll have to trust me and let me cover your eyes."  
"Fine" i replied and let Edward's soft hands cover my eyes. After several minuets of walking at human pace, he stopped walking.  
"Right, ready?" He asked me.  
"Yep!" I replied and he took his hands of my eyes. The huge store, was packed with new shiny cars.  
"Cars?" I asked Edward surprised. I already had my other car in Forks.  
"Yes!, did you really think i was going to make you drive around with me, in this all day? I was going to get you one sooner, but we've been a bit busy." A man came over and introduced himself to us.  
"Hello, im Jack." He said. "You must be Mr and Mrs Cullen?" He asked us.  
"Yes" Edward replied to Jack.  
"Right, i have a few cars for you to look at. Follow me." We followed him into the big hall, where hundreds of new, convertibles , and sports cars and every other car was parked!  
" The is the 2009 9ff BT2 Porsche 911." He said, i couldn't speak car and driver, but by the expression on Edward's face, it must've been a pretty good car. He showed us inside the car, but i decided i didn't like it as much as my 'after' car back at Forks . So Jack instructed us to follow him, to look at the next car.  
"This is the 2010 Nissan 370Z Roadster. Its not released everywhere yet, and there have only been 300 made. This is the only one in the whole of Boston." I looked inside this car, and it was beautiful. Black and sleek, with a convertible rooth. It had Maroon leather interior, and a modern radio. I could tell straight away i loved this one! I smiled at Edward, and without another work Edward told the man, this was the car we would buy, and he handed Edward the recites to sign.  
"How would you like to pay?" Jack asked Edward.  
"Check" Edward told him, and shock crossed Jacks face, Edward was about to pay for a sixty thousand pound car by check. Just like that, no loans or anything.

After sorting the car out, We went shopping for decorations for Nessie's party. As we were late in planning it, we would only invite a couple of Nessie's friends over. We brought Balloons, banners, CD's, and everything else a normal party would have. After, i quickly popped into the card shop, and brought some invites, which i would drop of to jake on the way home, so he could give them to a couple of her friends before tomorrow.  
"Dear Ellie,  
You're invited to Renesme's Surprise party! On Tuesday 12th September.  
5pm.  
I hope to see you there."  
I sealed the envelope, and wrote our address on the back, i done the same for all three of Nessie's close friends and put them in a bag for Jake to hand out. I flipped my cell out and dialed his number.  
"Hey Jake!" I said cheerfully as soon as he answered. "Your not with Nessie are you?" I asked him.  
"No she's in the toilets why?"  
"Well we'll have to make it quick then, im outside the school, run to the front gates, i've got some invitations i'd like you to hand out for Nessie's party. But make sure her friends don't tell her, it's a suprise! You got that Jake?"  
"Yep, i'm nearly at the front gates, Bye!" He said then put the phone down. I got out the car and walked to the gate, trying to not attract much attention to myself. Jake was there and i handed him the invites, had to run back so Nessie wouldn't notice him missing.

We got home , and i checked my emails. I had two. One from Rene, and another from Rose and Emmet.  
My mothers email said;  
_Bella,  
How are you honey, i haven't spoke to you in ages. How have you been? You must have changed since the last time i saw you! How's Edward? And Jake? You need to keep me updated honey, if this is the only contact were going to have.  
All my love, Mum. xxx_

I began to type back;  
_Mum.,  
Im fine, Edward and i have just brought a beautiful house! I haven't changed much, still the old Bella. The weather's pretty cold, so I'm pall. That's about it really. Jake's fine. He's actually come to live with us.  
Love you lots mum, missing you lots! Bella xxx _

I tried not to lie too much when speaking to my mum. I hadn't seen her in a couple of years, and the odd email was the only contact we had. My mum took it pretty badly at the beging, worrying constantly but phil was alway there.

I opened the email from Rose and Emmet next it said;  
_Bella and Edward!  
How are you'se guys. Me and Emm are coming down soon to see you. We just need to book the tickets. You don't mind do you? Emmet said he misses teasing you, but don't worry i jammed him in the rib for you. There isn't much to tease anymore, you're practically perfect bell's. Anyway just tell me how you are and what you've been up to lately! I know it's only been a couple of days, but collage is lonely when your the Freaks!  
Love you, and miss you lots! Beauty and the beast. xx_

I quickly replied to there emails aswell;  
_Rose and Emm,  
Were good! Jake has moved in, can you believe it! Of course i don't mind. Come down for as long as you want. I say join high school, but i know you wont! Im not perfect, anyway, Its Nessie's birthday tomrow isn't it so were having a little birthay, maybe you could make it if they have tickets.  
Love you! Bella and Edward xx _

Nessie and Jake came home and we all went hunting together in the forest near home. Renesme climbed on Jake's back and hunted the lazy way most of the time while me and Edward had competitions on who's hunt was the biggest. I won, which was a first! We got back to the house pretty late, and it was Nessie and Jake's bed time, so Edward and me decided to lay down too.

I crawled under the soft silk covers and snuggled in Edward's marble chest. "I love you" I said, and laid in his arms all night.


	8. Birthday Planning

**NOTES: HEY GUYS, ANOTHER CHAPTERS UP! I WANT TO SAY A SPECIAL THANKS TO DANIELWHITE F****OR THE CONSTANT REVIEWS.. THANK YOU! ALSO, I HAVE BEEN GETTING ABOUT 500 VIEWS A CHAPTER, BUT ONLY SOME REVIEWS, SO IF YOUR ONE OF THEM PEOPLE, PLEASE REVIEW. THANKSS ! ;]  
DISCLAIMER: STEPHANIE MEYER .. WOOOO! :)**

**Birthday Planning!**

I must've let my mind slip in the night, because early in the morning Alice ran in my room. "BELLA! How could you!" She shouted at me, at first i didn't know what she was on about, then it became clearer, "I just had a vision.. Nessie, Her birthday.. TOMORROW!" She said, sounding angry and upset. "How could you not let me help, do you not love me Bella? Alice said, and put on her puppy dog eyes that i couldn't possibly lie too.  
"I just thought, what with the wedding and things, you'd have other things on your mind" I told her truthfully, not wanting to hurt her feelings.  
"Other things as apposed to planning my nieces 7th birthday?" Alice squealed. Edward appeared out of under the covers for the first time.  
"Alice, let it go. Bella was trying not to make you stressed! I'm sure you can help today." Edward said calmly. Alice looked at me and then looked ashamed.  
"Im so very sorry for shouting Bella, i know you were trying to help, but i just can't resist planning a party and when i hear you're planning one without me, well you can understand , right Bell's?"  
"Yes Alice, and i am sorry about keeping it from you." I said and skipped off the bed to hug her.  
"Right now, you!" She said, pointing at Edward. "Go get Esme and quick, tell her its an emergency!" Edward quickly obeyed and ran downstairs, clearly not wanting to mess with Alice. "And we will go shopping, as that's what i was planning to do this morning"  
"Shopping?" i asked looking confused. "Well yes, i need to get my niece and nice outfit, and a present, and I'm sure you've left it to the last minuet!" Darn she caught me. Esme bounced up the stair case and into the room.  
"Alice, what is it Edward told me it was an emergency!"  
"Yes it is!" She replied quickly. "As it's Nessies 7th Birthday tomorrow, Bella and Edward have planned a party. But I'm not going to go into that" She said, giving me a look. She always made me feel bad. "So anyway, i need you're help with the decorations, I'm going out early this morning but I'll be back later, they brought some decorations yesterday apparently, but call me if you need anymore." Esme smiled.  
"GREAT!" She said then skipped down the stairs to get started.  
"Ten minuets, MAX, and if you're not ready then i will drag you out!" she said then closed the door behind her as she left. I quickly ran into the dressing room, picking out some denim jeans, and a pink frilly top, with pink sandals and a pink Juicy bag. I put my hair up in a scruffy bun and began putting make-up on, attempting to look a bit human. We'd have to be extra careful tonight, as some of Nessie's human friends were over. I quickly threw on the clothes and ran to Alice's room, chuffed that i was minuets early. "Lets go!" Alice cheered the second i reached the bedroom. I gave Edward a quick kiss then followed her to the garage.

"Lets see how your new baby drives" She said, and i unlocked the door to my beautiful new car.  
The drive to town was short. Luckily getting a space straight away. Alice jumped out of the car, though i hadn't fully stopped reversing, and ran at human speed to the shops. I parked the car and quickly caugh up with her.  
"Where first?" I asked her, looking at the expression on her face. The expensive jewellers on the corner of the road seemed to catch her eye. What was it with the Cullens and jewellery? We walked to the store, which was named '' I'd been this jewellers many times before and there jewellery was nice, but the price wasn't though that wasn't really a problem for the Cullens. We walked past lots of rings, stopping at every one, the first was a 9ct heart shaped ring in 9ct white gold with a pinkcubic zirconia at it's heart. It was beautiful, but i could tell Alice wasn't impressed. "Tacky!" she said, then walked on the the next. It was a 9ct White Gold Topaz Ring, which matched Edward's eye's perfectly. Again, she wasn't impressed, but i got it as a additional present, as i knew what i wanted to get her. We kept on walking, and stopping past every piece of jewellery in the shop till we stopped at the end ring. It was placed on a satin cushion, clearly the most expensive item in here. It was a pretty white gold ring with pink stones in the middle, that sparkled with the sun, reminding me of that day in the medow. I glanced at Alice, and saw the smile grow on her tiny little face. "That one!" she said and called a man that worked here to help her pay.

"Hello," The man said, clearly admiring her looks.  
"Hello, i was wondering if you could help me, you see that ring." She said while pointing the the sparkling pink one.  
"Yes mam." The man replied, still dazzled by her looks.  
"I'd like to buy it please."  
"Certainly" The man said, while pulling out a folder, and taking out a sheet, which looked like a receipt and marked out the parts where she'd have to sign.  
"If you would sign you're signature here, here, and here please." He said pointing to the marked out lines. I tried not to look down at the price, but i couldn't help myself. Even with my super vampire vision, i still blinked twice at the number that was printed on the page. It didn't seem to bother Alice, and she passed the man the filled in receipt.  
"Here you are," The man said, passing Alice the ring.  
"Thank you" Alice said to the man.  
"No thank you!" He replied with a wink. I coughed to draw his attention away from Alice. "I'd like to buy the Topaz ring please" I said. He got out a different folder and marked out the place where i had to sign. I quickly filled it in and gave him my credit card. I typed in my pin and placed the card in my back pocket.  
"Thanks" I said, and he smiled. Luckily not as dazzled by me, as he was by Alice.

"Next"she asked clearly getting impatient walking along the streets. "Mm, apple shop."  
"What?" I asked confused.  
"You wanted to her a laptop right?" Of course, keeping a secret was virtually impossible with Alice, as i found out earlier.  
"Yes, but i was going more comic, or Pc world. It's her first laptop Alice."  
"Yes it it, but that doesn't mean to say it can't be the best right? There just a bunch of made up rules. And us Cullens don't follow rules, actually, us Cullens don't fit into their rules."

"Fine" I said, giving in, i wasn't up for a argument. I followed her into the apple store, amazed by all the different technologies. Alice walked over to the laptops. We looked through them, asking the helpful staff which one would be best, he advised the MacBook Air. I must admit i did like that one myself. We went over to the tills when the cell phone rang. Alice flipped it open in the first ring and it was Esme. I could hear the whole thing with me great vampire hearing!

"Hello?" Esme called down the phone.  
"Yes!" Alice replied.  
"Urgent. I need party food, trust Edward and Bella to forget the human essentials!" Mmm.. whoops now i come to think of it, we did forget it.  
"Got it!" Alice replied down the phone and shut it quick.  
"Bella, you're so forgetful!" Alice said before pushing me to the till.  
"Hello!" I said the man. "I'd like to purchase a MacBook Air please."  
"Certainly, what colour?"  
"Silver" I replied. While getting my Visa out of my back pocket. I swiped my card and entered my pin.  
"Have a nice day!" The man said and handed me the bag. Alice popped into a shop on the way back to get Nessie a new dress for the party. It was red, and had a back tie up bow, going around the waist. She also brought her a black bag, and some back heels, which were her first ever, i wondered how Edward would feel about them. We headed back towards the car park and went in a final shop to get a card and wrapping paper. Alice waited outside and i soon returned with a nice card and pretty wrapping paper. I drove home quickly, wanting to show Edward what i got Nessie for her birthday.

We arrived home in no time at all and Edward was standing at the door waiting.  
"Where is Nessie?" I asked Edward as climbing out the car.  
"She's with Jake, they went round a friends house."  
"Good," I said then pulled Edward inside the house.  
"What did you get her?" He asked with a exited tone, I knew i had it lucky going shopping instead of hanging decorations.  
"Well.." I said while un-packing the bags. "I went in the jewelers, and found a beautiful topaz ring, that went with your eyes perfectly, so i got her that" I said while showing him the ring.  
"Its beautiful!" He said while looking at the bigger bag.  
"That.." I said while unpacking the box"Is a laptop. Alice made me go in the apple shop, the man told us this was the one to buy." I said while letting him examine the box.  
"She'll love it!" He concluded, then placed the box back in the bag.  
Alice skipped in gracefully. "And guess what i got her." She said to Edward.  
"Mmm a ring and some clothes?" Edward said.  
"Bella!" Alice said to me.  
"I didn't say anything! It's clearly too hard for you to block your thoughts when your excited."  
"Stupid mind reader" She muttered and showed him anyway . Edward's face crinkled a bit when he saw the heels, but he smiled when he saw the pretty ring. We all agreed they were perfect presents, and spent the rest of the night planning the party. Alice and i looked around at the decorations and they were great! Esme did have skills!

Everyone went to bed, which left me and Edward snuggled up on the sofa. We didn't speak for a while, we just dazed into each others eyes. "Lets go to bed" Edward suggested and carried me to our bedroom, and tucked me under the covers.  
"I love you, More than the world, now rest Bella" He said and turned off the light.  
"I love you Edward" I said and laid in his arms all night.


	9. Authors notes

Hello Guys. Im am so extremely sorry for the lack of updates, I'm halfway through the next chapter, and I'm making it extra long, as i haven't updated lately. I do have a reason though :) 20 minuets exact till my birthday. So, yeah it's been mad this week party planning and invitations ... etc etc. Please don't hate me :'( Hehe. I'd also like to remind people that i have only been on this site for just over a week now, and it wouldn't let me write for two days, so i really haven't had long to be doing my story and updating regularly. But i will in the future. So anyway, as i said before, chapter 9 is on it's way so check back again for it. Review and Rate when it comes out, as that makes me more determined to finish a chapter quicker.

Thanks for you're comments.

Lucy x


	10. Happy Birthday!

**NOTES: HELLO! RIGHT, I SHOULD BE BACK ON UPDATING EVERYDAY-ISH AS I HAVE MORE TIME. GIBRAT15 SAID SOMETHING ABOUT MY LAYOUT, AND I UNDERSTAND OTHER PEOPLE HAVE POINTED IT OUT TO ME. SO I WILL TRY IT THIS WAY. REVIEW ON WHICH IS BETTER PLEASE, AS I DO WANT TO MAKE IT EASIER FOR YOU TO READ! I WAS THINKING ABOUT ENDING THE STORY EARLIER, BUT I DONT THINK I WILL. I AM TOO INTO TWILIGHT, AND THIS LITTLE VAMPIRE WORLD. 151 DAYS TILL NEW MOON COMES OUT IN FILM IN AMERICA, AND 158 TILL IT COMES OUT IN THE UK. I AM LOOKING FORWARD TO IT. SO I'LL LET YOU GET ON WITH THE STORY. HAPPY READING GUYS. READ&REVIEW PLEASEEEEEE! :)  
DISCLAIMER: STEPHANIE MEYER.**

**_HAPPY BIRTHDAY._**

I turned the camera on record..."HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR RENESME, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" we all sung as Nessie skipped gracefully down the stairs with Jake. None of the family really knew what was going on with them to, but we were pretty sure there was something, but i wasn't that bothered. I thought, if Nessie had to have someone the best option would most defiantly be Jake. Since he was the only other person on the universe that loved Renesme enough to take proper care of her, except us Cullens. The Vampires. A huge smile grew on her delicate little face, as she hugged each one in turn saying thank you.  
"Nessie, Nessie.." Alice said while holding her first present out, wrapped in pretty little butterfly wrapping paper, with ribbon and glitter everywhere. "Open my one first!" She said, then handed her it. Renesme took one look at the pretty package then tore it open.  
"Wow, Alice, Jazz, i love it thank you!" She said while taking the dress out of the bag. "And these shoes, wow!"  
"You're very welcome honey!" Alice said while handing Nessie the last little wrapped box.  
"Another one?!" Nessie said, then opened the box.  
"Aww, its so cute, and glittery and pink!" Nessie said, while slipping the ring on her finger.  
"Thanks for you're lovely presents Alice and Jazz." She said, then hugged and kissed them both on the cheek.  
"Open mine next, sweetie!" Esme said, then handed her a medium sized box, wrapped in glittery red wrapping paper. Nessie opened it quickly.  
"A new phone! Wow.. iphone. Thank you very much Esme and Carlisle!"  
"And, we also got you this.." Carlisle said, then went into the other room, and brought in a little animal cage.  
"A rabbit, aww it's so cute." She said, then turned to us. "This is one animal , i will get upset if you kill... Okay!" She demanded and we all agreed solemnly. "Thank you very much Esme and Carlisle!" Nessie said, and hugged and kissed them as well.  
"Oo, oo open ours next!" Emmet said, then pushed his way to the front for a better view.  
"Okay!" She said, and took a box out of Emmets hands." She opened that one, and it was a new ipod.  
"I saw you with mine, and thought you might like you're own!" Rose said while walking to Nessie's side.  
"It's great thank you!"  
"And also , you're in need with a bit of glam!" Rose said, and said for Emmet to bring the box in.  
"Wow!" Nessie said, and smiled a wide gummy grin.  
"These are all proper dresses, for party's and that, now you're in high school. And everyone wants you.." Jake growled. Yep defiantly something going on between them . "You're clothes should defiantly match you're natural beauty honey!" Rose said, then stepped back to let Nessie admire the huge box with shoes, jewellery and clothes galore!  
"Thank you guys!" Nessie said, then hugged and kissed them too.  
"I've got a little something for you Nessie!" Jake said, then got a little carved box out of his pocket. It looked exactly the same as mine that he'd got me for graduating. She flipped the box open, and there was a bracelet, the same as mine. With a wolf carved into the wooden heart.  
"Jake, its beautiful! Thank you"  
" I done it myself" He said, then winked to me.  
"I love it!" She said, then wrapped her arm's around his body, giving him a huge hug.  
"You're welcome!" He said, then hugged her back.

Someone coughed, which broke it up, and they stood there awkward.  
"Right Nessie, here's you're present's from us!" I said, while putting the packages gently on her bed so it didn't damage the computer. She looked at the package and decided to open the smaller one first.  
"That's such a pretty ring!" She said, and held it in her hand to admire it. "The same as dad's eyes!" she stated, then grinned at Edward. He seemed happy she noticed.  
"Next this one." I said while pointing at the other present on her bed.  
The room was full of excited grins as she opened the present.  
"MUM, DAD! WOW! A..A LAPTOP! BUT IT'S APPLE AND SO SMALL, AND SO THIN AND SO PERFECT!" She exploded, while examining the laptop.  
"I need one of these for my homework.. how did you know?" Every one in the room raised there eyebrows. "Oh yeah.. Dad can read minds" She said, then gave him a smug look.  
"Actually Nessie, i didn't know you wanted one" He said while walking over to give her a hug.  
"Sure" she simply replied sarcastically.  
"Happy Birthday Nessie" He whispered in her ear.  
"Thanks dad." Was her reply. I was so glad i had this on tape. In 50 years, they'd want to see this.  
The rest of the day went quite quickly. We took Nessie to a beauty salon, and done her hair, and make up and nails for tonight. Alice told her it was just a special treat, but was she in for a surprise!

We'd done a good job if keeping this top secret. We made sure Nessie never went in the garden, or in the other room's that'd been decorated. She did ask why there was a big sheet over the garden doors though, but Edward made up a story and she seemed to believe him.

"Nessie!" Alice called from the living room.  
"Yes?" She replied while opening the bathroom door. "Im ready, but may i ask where we are going?"  
"No you may not, now come down stairs" She said, then stood up to see her walk down the stairs.  
"Thanks Alice" Nessie said sarcastically and walked down the huge staircase.  
"Sweetie, you look beautiful!" I said, while she was walking down the stairs. Her hair was in big light curls, and the clothes Alice brought earlier looked stunning.  
"Thank you mom!" Renesme replied and skipped down the last few stairs to give me a hug.  
"Right.. i just need to get something out of the garden. Will you two come with me?" I asked, going along with Alice's plan. They both followed me out to the doors, and the big sheet dropped.  
"SUPRISE!" A few of her friend's and the rest of the family cheered. Her friends ran into hug her.  
"Happy birthday!" Ellie said, then handed her a card and a present. She quickly undone the wrapping paper. It was a photo frame. With lots of different pictures. I didn't know how they could have taken so many pictures in a couple of weeks.  
"Aww Ell, thank you!" She said, and gave her a awkward hug with one arm, and the other holding the big photo frame"  
"Your welcome, i just wanted you to always have memories of us. Because you truly are my best friend, and since were leaving high school in a few years, we might not see each other as much." I could see the tears build up in Ellie's eyes. It was so lovely knowing Nessie had such great friends.  
"Yeah yeah, what ever man. Now come here Ness!" Luke, a boy from Nessie's class said, and pushed his way to the front of the small crowd to see her. Edward growled. He didn't like him, never, since he had a fantasy about our Renesme on her first day. I knew it was hard for him, but she did like him.. as a friend. And it was hard not to see Jake join in with the protest.  
"SHHHH!" I said, under my breathe, so that no human ears could hear.  
They both looked at me, and apologized.  
"It's fine, just don't do it again boys!" I said, and turned to face Nessie.  
"Suprise dear!" I said, and hugged her quickly. "Im going to go see what Alice is up to out back, you stay here."  
"Okay mum" She said, and turned to her friends.  
"Does anyone want a drink?" She was so good at acting human.

"Alice! what are you doing out here?" I asked, when i saw her setting some sort of frame up.  
"Well, me and Jazz decided to do a BBQ, and we can't do that becuase the food will get cold, so we needed some sort of shelter, so he quickly ran down to the store and brought a gazebo but it was the last one left, and it had no box. So there are not any insstructions, and i don't know how to set this stupid thing up!" She said, and sat down with a fed up look on her face.  
"Alice, come on you'll make it work. You no you will, mould the metal together, or bend it. I know you'll do it Alice. Just keep trying." She smiled, me giving Alice a confident boost that was wierd.  
"I know i will, i've seen it, i just don't know how!" She said, then a smile grew on her face. "Oh don't worry bella, go inside, i've got it all worked out!" She said and pushed me lightly towards the door.  
"If you say so!" I said, and entered the house.

"Hello love" Edward said, and wrapped his arms around my waist.  
"Hello" I said, and turned my head so i could kiss him.  
"What's Alice up too?" He asked. I stretched my shield out, and showed him her out in the garden. He nodded.  
"Mmm, and i can now see what she's doing" He said, while reading her mind.  
"God, I don't want to know!" I said. "I'm going to see Nessie and her friends love, bye." I said, and kissed him passionately.  
"I love you" He wisperd.  
"I love you too," i said, and released his grip. "But I'm going, see you" I said, and blew him a kiss.

The rest of the night was full of games and dancing. Rose, and Emmet was staying at Alice and Jasper's, and had agreeed to move down to boston because they missed us. Though it had only been a couple of day's since we'd seen them last.  
"Night Nessie!" I said, and kissed her on the fore head. Then i walked along to Jake's room. Where Edward was in there, i quickly caught onto their convosation.  
"Jake, i understand how you feel about Nessie, and i do agree. She clearly loves you, and that's something i cannot change and would not want to change. However, you must understand, she is only a child, and i ask that you ... you know.. take it slowly." The awkwardness reminded me of mine and Charlie's descussions.  
"Yes, of course Edward." Jake said.  
"Well as long as we know where we stand, i suppose that will be it Jake. Good night" He said and flicked the light off.  
"Hello love" He said, when he noticed i was standing outside. I suddenly felt guilty of eavesdropping.  
"I'm sorry, i was just coming up to say good night to Jake, but it seems you've done it for me." I said and smiled.  
"I have indeed" He said, and picked me up.  
"Let's go to our bedroom love. It's been a long day" He said, and ran at vampire speed.  
"Why so fast Edward?" I asked, looking at his amused expression.  
"Because i can't wait any longer for you" He said, and we seemed busy all night long.


	11. New Arrival

**NOTES: YES GUYS, TWO UPDATES IN A DAY. IM ON A ROLL AYE? THIS IS A SHORT CHAPTER, BUT HAS SOME EXCITMENT TO IT. YOU WOULDN'T HAVE SEEN THIS ONE COMING. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS FOR THE LAST CHAPTER. IM GETTING OVER 1000 VIEWS, BUT ONLY A FEW REVIEWS. COME ON GUYS! :) READ, REVIEW, RATE AND CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM. ALSO, THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO CONSTANTLY REVIEWS ON EVERY CHAPTER I WRITE. SO IM DEDICATING THIS CHAPTER TO.... GIBRAT15 AND DANIELWHITE. KEEP CHEAKING BACK FOR UPDATES. HAPPY READING!!  
DISCLAIMER: STEPHANIE MEYER. I RECOMMEND ALL HER BOOKS, NOT ONLY TWILIGHT, NEW MOON, ECLIPSE AND BREAKING DAWN. BUT ALSO THE HOST, AS IT TRULY IS ONE OF MY OTHER FAVORITE BOOKS. **

**_New Arrival!_**

The pitta pattering on the roof played a melody all night. It was beautiful. "School today" Edward said, and wrapped his arms around me. "I could stay like this forever." he said, and rested his beautiful angel face on my shoulder.  
"Mm, so could i, but we must go to school love" I said, and got up to wake Nessie.  
"BELLA, BELLA!" Alice's annoying voice screeched from down the hall. "I hope you don't mind, i let myself in i woke Nessie and Jake, and it's Barbie time!"  
"Barbie time?" I asked slightly confused. "i can do it now Alice, don't worry." I said, trying to back away.  
"Now you listen to me Bella. You will let me play Barbie!"  
"Fine" I said in defeat and walked gracefully into the bathroom.  
"Typical Bella!" She said. "You have hardly anything. I'll just have to make do, but tonight, you're coming with me." Jeez this wedding stuff really was stressing Alice out.  
"Okay, Okay Alice. Just hurry up please." I heard a faint knock on the door.  
"I'll get it!" Edward called, and ran down stairs vampire speed. "ROSE.. EMM!" he said and let them both in. Rose ran straight up to me.  
"Hey Bells!"  
"Hi Rose!" I said, and smiled. "First day at school, you excited?" I asked sarcastically.  
"Yes actually i am. All of us together again. It'll be good."  
"Yeah." Trust Rose, to turn everything i say serious. I heard loud thuds coming up the stairs.  
"BELLA... ALICE!" He called, and jumped into the bathroom.  
"Hey Emm" I said.  
"Where is Nessie and Jake?" He asked looking round.  
"Getting ready for school. You look nice, dressing to impress i see?"  
"Well you know me!" He said, matching my sarcastic tone. It was so easy to be around Emmet.

Soon Alice was done with my hair and make-up and i was free to go.  
"Nessie, Jake!" I called as i picked up my bag and slipped on my shoes.  
"Yeah" They both called and rushed out of the room.

Me, Edward, Nessie and Jake drove to school in Edward's Volvo. While Alice, Jazz, Emm and Rose drove to school in Alice's yellow Porsche. It was like the first day all over again. The stares from the pupils. I walked through the corridor, feeling horribly uncomfortable, holding Edward's soft velvet hand.  
"They're jealous" Edward reassured me. I hoped it wouldn't be like this every time it rained. I ignored the stares and turned to Rose.  
"Where are you going to live. I mean, you're welcome to stay at ours for as long as you want, but i know you Rose and you'll want you're own mansion." I said with a wink.  
"Well, now you've mentioned it, i did look at some, and there gorgeous out here. I'd be willing to take up you're offer on staying at yours for a bit though."  
"Great!" I said, and by that time we were already at our first class. Biology.  
Biology went fast, and soon enough half the day was gone. Edward ordered horrible human food for lunch, and sat down at our usual table where Alice and the rest of the family joined us.  
"So Alice, what have you got next?" I asked but found no reply. I turned my head to see what she was doing, but it seemed she was having a vision. "NO!" Alice and Edward both said to each other.  
"A human!" Alice bearly mouthed.  
"WHAT!?" i asked them. "What are you on about.. tell me NOW!"  
"A human." Alice replied, then continued. "Will come to the school. They'll figure us out, it seemed as though they already knew. Not the Volturi, no defiantly not them. I've been keeping watch. Someone different, but a vampire." Alice said.  
Everyone looked at Alice and said to continue.  
"How long!" Jasper pushed.  
"It's not clear, a couple of days if that. They seem to be on a mission. To find out information. We must be careful! Anything that will give us away will lead to consequences, not just the Volturi." Alice said, they looked down.  
"Now what!" Rose exploded.  
"We wait." Emmet said simply.  
"You what!" Rose shouted at him.  
"Well this new arrival is only a fragile human. A human against a werewolf, half vampire and 8 other vampires.. come on guys!"  
"No!" I stepped in for the first time. "We are vegetarians. I wont give in, be a monster because of this. It's what they want. And im not giving them what they want.  
"It might be the only way" Emmet muttered.  
"NO!" I screeched. And Edward growled at Emmet.  
"Chill guys, I'm just telling it as it is."

We all sat in silence at lunch, thinking of possibilities. Every now and then we would say possibilities, but some how or another, we found a reason why they wouldn't do it. The bell rang, and we all went to our classes. Me and Edward had biology.

WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN EDWARD? i shouted in my head.  
"I'm not sure." He said, so quiet no human ears would hear.  
IM SCARED EDWARD. WHAT HAVE WE DONE?  
"Don't be scared, we haven't done anything. Her visions can change, were probibly over reacting."  
HER VISIONS CHANGE ON PEOPLES DESCISIONS, THEY'VE DECIDED, THEY'RE MIND IS SET EDWARD. WE NEED TO DO SOMETHING BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!  
"I know" He admitted and looked at me apoligeticly. "We might have to move."  
DO YOU THINK THAT WILL HELP? i asked in my head. WONT THEY LOOK FOR US, IF THE CREATURE THEY'RE GETTING THIS INFORMATION IS A TRACKER! THEY'LL FOLLOW US.  
"They can't find you Bella"  
NO THEY CAN'T, BUT THEY CAN FIND NESSIE AND YOU. IM NOT LEAVING EDWARD, YOU KNOW ME BETTER THEN THAT!  
He nodded. I could tell he was trying to find a solution.

The rest of the day went by awkwardly. No one knew what to say. I was glad Nessie sat with her friends today, i'd have hated her to see us all like that.

"Bella major crisis. The wedding cake maker has just said my order was too big, and has pulled out. What do i do!" Alice said as i walked into the car park. "FYI BELLA. Just because a human is planning a visit, my world can't stop I'm busy. Now Bella help!" She was right, our life's couldn't stop because of a human.  
"Okay Alice, but could i ask you a question?"  
She rolled her eyes. "Go ahead Bella."  
"What did the human look like?" Alice seemed shocked by my question.  
"Well, it was a lady, she seemed in her late 20's early 30's ish. She had a hoddie on, and was facing backwards. She knew about Vampires though, that i know for certain." I could tell it was upsetting Alice that her vision was not clear so i decided to change the subject.  
"What Cake shop are we going first?"

Alice drove me to the mall, and we looked in every shop until we went into the last. A women, with orange hair turned round to serve Alice.  
"I've been expecting you." The woman said. I was speechless.  
"V...Victoria? Impossible!" Alice shouted.  
"I'm afraid not you silly pixie. And the human you saw. Well that was René it seems as if she took to the vampire life worse then you Bella. She doesn't remember you. Luckily." She said to me, then looked back at Alice.  
"She was a human in my Vision. She can't be a vampire!"  
"You're wondering why you're visions are going? I've changed her... MYSELF. It took some controll not to finish her there and then, but destroying Bella's life was more rewarding."  
I was fuming. She did what! Then Victoria turned to Alice.  
"You're lanky poor excuse of a vampire brother didn't finish me off properly." She said, Alice and i growled in unison. "A few scraps of me was left behind, which was enough for another Vampire to rebuild me. I mean, my new look's arn't as impressive, but as long as I'm here and can finally finish what i wanted to do. I'm happy. No I'm not happy, I'm satisfied. Satisfied that you will get the happily never after you deserved." I stared at her in disbelief.  
"And i just thought i'd let you know, Vampires don't have a soul. Trust me, i should know."  
"YOU.. YOU DID WHAT TO MY MOTHER. IF YOU'VE TOUCHED A HAIR ON HER HEAD YOU WILL REGRET IT, TRUST ME YOU WILL."  
"Mm, You've turned out a tough cookie Bella. Though i must admit, I'm alot stronger and faster myself."  
And then she lunged ready to pounce.

* * *

CLIFFIE! Sorry guys, i'll update tomrow. Rate and Review. What do you think?


	12. The strength was like a drug!

**NOTES: HELLOOOO :) I THINK I UPDATED YESTERDAY DIDN'T I? WELL, I UPDATED TWICE THE DAY BEFORE SO ITS ALL GOOD ;) STRESSFUL EXAMS AT SCHOOL. MY LIFES RATHER BUSY AT THE MO. BUT I'LL UPDATE REGULARLY STILL. SO KEEP CHECKING BACK ALOT AND REVIEW CAUSE THEY MAKE ME HAPPY, AND MAKE ME WANT TO WRITE MORE, FASTER! WOOO. YEAH, SO IT'S 149 DAYS TILL NEW MOON COMES OUT IN CINEMAS IN AMERICA. AND 156 DAYS TILL THE UK. ALSO, ALSO,ALSO... FILMING FOR ECLIPSE OFFICIALLY STARTS AUGUST 10TH 2009. AND COMES OUT IN CINEMAS JUNE 10TH 2010. THAT SEEMS SO LONG :( IM SURE TIME WILL FLY BUY... HOPEFULLY. IM GOING TO LET YOU GET ON READING. RATE REVIEW... AND OBVIOUSLY READ :) LOVE YOU GUYS. X  
DISCLAIMER: STEPHANIE MEYER. !  
Currently reading- Boy in the stripped pajamas. It's about a boy, during nazi germany. Really sad! And so's the film. Give it a try, it's only a small book! **

**_The strength was like a drug!_**

"I'm not ready to die yet!" I said, and dodged away from her pounce.

Alice climbed on her back and pulled her hair out. Victoria screetched in pain and took random hits towards Alice but missed every time.  
Alice reached out and broke of both of her arms. "EDWARD MAY NOT HAVE FINISHED YOU OFF, BUT YOU BETTER BET I WILL!" Alice screamed.  
"You wish!" She exploded and tossed Alice off her back.  
"A long painful death Bella?" She asked me, and walked up to stare at me in the face. I could see alice recovering in the background and getting up. Then she bit me. The venom stung. Though, i knew it wouldn't do much i punched her. Luckily it distracted her for a tenth of a second and gave me a chance to pounce on her back.  
I pushed her to the floor, and me and Alice broke of both of her legs.  
"BURN IN HELL!" I shouted and started the fire. Luckily the shop was at the back of the Mall, and it was late at night, so not many people was there.  
Alice snapped her neck, and i ripped her up in shreds.  
"GET EVERY BIT!" I shouted.  
"Don't worry, i will" She replied and chucked the tore up body into the fire. Then the limbs, and finally the head.

The fire smelled repulsive, but at the same time nice. Knowing that the killer would die. Then a loud noise came from the door. Alice and i turned quickly to see the familiar woman standing in the door.  
"Mum?" I whispered. The pale figure stood there lifeless in the door way, i wanted so much to comfort her, to say i loved her that everything would be okay.  
"Don't" Alice told me. "She's a new born Bella.. Don't!" She warned me.  
"She's my mother!" i replied.  
"I know Bella! Just wait, till the other's get here, we can get her, and take her home, explain the rules, but we need back up Bella. It's dangerous.  
I agreed and within a second Alice called the rest of the family and they were all here excpet Nessie and Jake luckily. Edward ran over to me.  
"Bella, Bella! Love are you okay?" He asked then saw the bite on my arm. "WHAT HAPPENED?" he demanded and read Alice's mind. "WHAT! I KILLED HER! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE SHES DEAD!" He said.  
"Edward. My mother you have to do something!" He glanced over at René and nodded.  
"But you must do something with that cut!" He said.  
"Yeah, cause Calpol will help a Vampire bite Edward" I said sarcastically. He gave me an agry look and i walked over to Jazz. He done something with the bite, and messed with my emotions, but i wasn't very abservant. I was watching Edward speaking to my mother.  
"René?" He asked her.  
"Who are you!" She growled.  
"I am one of you, now you must trust me." She gave him a confussed look.  
"I'm designed to kill!" She said, it was like she was under a spell.  
"What do you remember?" Edward asked her carefully.  
"FIRE! Burning! Strength.. it was like a drug. It felt good!"  
"You have a daughter" Edward said, trying to bring back her memory.  
"I have no such thing!" She said. If i had a heart, i knew i would hear it break. This was not my mum, this was a creature. A possessed creature!  
"Listen, you don't have to be like this you know, you don't have to be a monster." She considered that for a moment before concluding.  
"I like this life."  
"You like being a killer?" Edward said bitterly.  
EDWARD i shouted in my head, while stretching my shield out.  
"Sorry" He said.  
I walked over to join her.  
"René?" I said. She looked at me blankly. Then her eyes lit up.  
"I know you" She muttered.  
"Yes! Yes you do!" I said.  
"Slowly" Edward murmured. "It'll take time to bring her memory back. She wont concentrate her first is to strong." I nodded.  
"What do we do. She's not a vegetarian." I asked him, while looking at my mother. Vampire.  
"She should be fairly easy to teach. If we go to a place there are no humans, she really has no choice." He said and called over Jazz.  
"What is it?" He asked Edward.  
"Do you think it's possible, to turn René into a vegetarian. If we go to the forest, and only animal blood was there. Surely she'd have to drink it. She'd be forced to drink it."  
"We could defiantly try." He said, and looked puzzled. "But what about tonight, it's not safe for Nessie and Jake.  
"Well, Maybe she could stay here? I mean just until the morning?" Rose suggested. I didn't like this idea at first, but i didn't want to put Nessie or Jake in danger, so i agreed.

It was 5.00, and an anoying voice came from outside the hallway.  
"Bella! Edward! Come one! People will start turning up for work soon and see you're mother. Quick!" Alice chimed from outside.  
"Okay Alice" I said, and dragged Edward to the closet.I quickly scanned through the clothes untill i found a Juicy Couture track suit. I didn't like it much, as it was very pink and girlie. But i was in a rush. Edward put a Navy polo top on, and cropped jeans. He looked beautiful.. of course. I done my make up, attempting to look human, and tied my hair into a messy pony tail. Alice could see what i was doing, and she shouted. "MESSY HAIR!" At me from downstairs, but didn't do anything about it. I figured she thought there wasn't enough time. That wasn't like Alice. She thought there was always enough time for hair.

We pulled up in the mall at 5.20, and quickly found a way of getting in, without being noticed. A window was our best option. We quickly crawled through, and ran at vampire speed towards the cake shop, where we left my new born vampire mother.  
"You're back again" she said, as we ran through the door.  
"Yes" Edward replied. "Now, you must listen to every word i say.. Okay?" He asked her.  
"Yes.. fine." She said, "But after." everyone looked shocked, but Edward nodded.  
"She needs to hunt." Edward informed us, and guided us towards the woods at the back of the mall.  
"The trails clear" Alice said. "No human here for definite!"  
We hunted for ten minuets, trying to get René to drink animal blood. She gave in, in the end. Too thirsty and concluded that it wasn't that bad.  
We drove René to Alice's home, so Nessie and Jake wouldn't be in danger. As they both had blood.  
"So.." He said, sitting on Alice's sofa. "Do you know what you're name is?" Edward asked my mother.  
"No" She said quietly to him.  
"René.. that's you're name, and you have a daughter." He told her.  
"Do i?" She asked in a high pitched crackily voice. "Who is she?" She asked. Edward looked at me. He didn't know wheater to tell her.  
"Me" I said, sitting down on the sofa next to Edward.  
"What? No you're not. You're a vampire. Is that even possible." She said, looking confussed.  
"I got changed" I told her.  
"The same creature that done this to me?" She asked. Edward flinched.  
"No. A beautiful man."  
"He couldn't have been very beautiful if he done this to you" She replied, fustrated.  
"I asked for it" I told her truthly, and burried my head in Edward's chest"  
"Don't look at me" She said to us.  
"Why?" I asked confussed. Edward read her mind, and answerd me.  
"Because she has a gift. One like Jane or Alec, but more powerful.." Edward explained. "When she makes eye contact with someone, it blinds them, but I'm sure in time she'll learn to controll it... like Kate."  
"Who are these other creatures."  
"They are vampires." I said then continued. "There are more like us out there... quite alot." I said.  
"Have they all got 'gifts'?" She asked, in a poor impression of Edwards voice.  
"No.. not everyone. Only a few. I can read minds, my sister can tell the future, Jasper can change peoples emotions and Bella is a shield" Edward explained.  
"Do you think you'll be able to control yourself, so we can teach you how to be good. Surely you don't want to be a monster?" Alice said, joining the conversation for the first time.  
"Yes, i will try. But the burn, the ache in my throat is uncontrollable. It hurts still, and we've only just hunted" She said.  
"Yes, that's cause you are a new vampire, they drink more." She considered that then nodded.  
"I'll try" She said.  
We spent the rest of the afternoon discussing vampires and their diet. Some thing she was fairly interested in. We tried to help her remember the past, but it was hard.  
"If René promises to behave, i see no reason why she can't stay at our place" Jasper said, while we were discussing house arrangements. We decided that that was a good option, and all went back to our separate houses for alone time.

"Where were you today?" Nessie asked as we walked through the door.  
"Wedding shopping" I replied, i hated lieing to her, but i couldn't tell her about his.  
"Cool, see anything nice?"  
"Not really. We went hunting as well."  
"Okay, me and Jake were just going out hunting before i go to bed, see you later mum." She said then walked off.  
"Okay honey, be careful." I called out, until i couldn't see her anymore.


End file.
